Flu Season
by Obsidian Obscurity
Summary: It's that time of year again. The time when the flu runs rampant. Tala says Kai has to have his flu vacination, but unfortunately for Tala Kai doesn't seem to agree..... Tala x Kai


**Warnings/Notes: **Yay! My first ever Tala x Kai fic!

I haven't seen all of G – Rev, but I think the best place to stick this in the Beyblade timeline would be during the time period between Kai leaving BBA Revolution and the beginning of the tournament (but if you really wanted to, you could probably place it anywhere).

I also stuck Ian in it, even though he doesn't make an appearance in G – Rev (well, at least not in the past I've seen), and the Blitzkrieg boys are a bit OOC…. (sweatdrops) okay, maybe more than a bit, but who really cares! (Not me!)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Beyblade, or any of its characters.

* * *

_**Flu Season**_

_**  
**_

* * *

"Aww…. C'mon now….." 

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Not even for me?"

"Not even for you."

"I'll give you a kiss………."

Tala was playfully elbowed in the ribs, "You're trying to convince him, not scare him even more."

There was a simultaneous response of "HEY!" and "I'M NOT SCARED!" and Ian promptly ran and hid behind Spencer, who, along with Bryan, sweatdropped.

Smiling with complete and utter false sincerity, Tala bent down and peered under the bed, "I'll give you candy."

There was a slightly hesitant pause, followed by a sulky, "No."

"Strawberries?"

This time, the pause was even longer, and the, "No," was rather unsure.

Tala smirked sensing an imminent victory, "And we can get some chocolate to dunk them in……….." He let the sentence hang, allowing his prey under the bed to fully envision the joy that was strawberries dipped in chocolate.

Ian, Spencer and Bryan held their breath as they waited for an answer.

It never came.

Tala allowed his smirk to develop into a slightly evil smile. To him, a win in any shape or form was sweet.

He reached out his hand, and in order to coax his stubborn boyfriend out said in a tone that he _thought_ was reassuring (though his teammates all believed made him sound like a psychotic kindergarten teacher), "It'll be okay, after all, it's just a little prick."

"Yeah, well, you know all about having a little prick, don't you?"

Tala's left eye twitched as Ian burst into a fit of laughter, Bryan sniggered behind his hand, and Spencer smirked.

Tala took a deep breath, "That's it Kai! Get you gutless little arse out here right now! Its flu season and you're going to have that shot even if I have to do it myself!"

"No!"

Tala got down on his knees and glared under the bed, "YES!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"No infinity!"

"Yes infinity and one!"

"There's no such thing as infinity and one!"

"Well there is now!"

"You can't do that!"

"Oh yes I can!"

Bryan and Spencer deadpanned (Ian was still on the floor in hysterics).

"And to think," murmured Bryan to the only apparent sane person left in the room, "They are considered two of the most fearful bladers in the world."

Spencer nodded solemnly, "If only the world could see them now…"

"How come!"

"Because I say so!"

"Well!" said the voice under the bed haughtily, "Guess what I can do because I say so!"

"What?" asked Tala mockingly.

"You Sir, will become a very good acquaintance with your hand, because you're not going to be getting any affection from me for a **_very_** long time!"

Tala's face was a picture of horror, "You can't honestly mean that!"

Kai stuck his head out from under the bed and smiled at Tala smugly, "I guess you can just wait and find out?" and with that he quickly hid under the bed again.

Tala narrowed his eyes, and stood up, "So you want to play dirty do you?" He turned to Spencer and Bryan, "You two. Lift up that bed. Now."

There was a muffled, "Don't you dare!"

Tala sniffed, "Did anyone hear anything?"

"TALA!"

Spencer and Bryan looked at each other uncertainly. They both knew better than to get involved in these little lovers' spats.

Tala growled at them impatiently, "Well?"

They sighed and moved over to the bed, but just as they were about to pick it up, Kai fluidly slid out from under it and made a dash for the door.

"KAI!" yelled Tala as he chased him.

Kai smirked over his shoulder, "You'll never take me alive!"

"I'm going to do more than take you when I get my hands on you, you little….."

Bryan and Spencer looked at each other and sighed as their teammates voices disappeared down the corridors of the abbey.

Ian was still laughing on the floor.

* * *

Kai panted as he leant heavily against a wall. 

'_I think I lost him,' _He thought happily.

He couldn't fight the smile that tugged on his lips, "What a pity, I guess that means there's going to be no evil needles for me!"

Arms suddenly banded around his waist from side, "Now that's where you're wrong babe."

Kai's eyes widened in horror.

* * *

"_NNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_

Standing in the Balcov abbey infirmary, Ian jumped, "What the hell was that."

Bryan pretended to sniffle, "It's so sad…"

Ian blinked, "What's so sad?"

"The cry of a captured animal."

"Wha-"

It was at that moment however, that Tala burst into the room carrying Kai bridal style.

"Make way, we've got a wild one here."

"TALA YOU BASTARD! PUT ME DOWN!"

"Please Kai, there are children present!" admonished Tala.

Indeed, some of the other inhabitants of the abbey who were lining up for their vaccinations were staring at the two boys that most of them idolized, with a mixture of fear and confusion.

"To hell with the children! PUT ME DOWN THIS INSTANT!"

"Nurse! We need have a patient over here who wants his flu shot! Feel free to use the largest needle you've got!"

"TALA!"

Tala stuck his head out from behind the squirming bluenette in his arms and looked at Bryan, "Can you go to my room and get a black box that's sitting on the top shelf of my cupboard?"

Bryan blinked, "Err……sure……" he replied and quickly left.

Spencer looked at Tala curiously, "Why do you want that?"

Tala didn't reply as he was too busy trying to keep a hold of a very angry Kai.

A few minutes later Bryan returned looking at the box in his hands curiously.

Tala smiled serenely as he held on to Kai firmly, "Bryan be a dear and open it please."

Bryan did so and stared at the box's contents blankly.

Spencer leaned over Bryan's shoulder for a look and rose an eyebrow, "My Tala, I have to say impressed, I never knew you went for that kind of thing."

Tala shrugged, "Well I was saving them for a special occasion, but the situation calls for it, so..."

Kai made a little noise of despair and redoubled his efforts to get away as Spencer walked over to them after he had removed the object from the box.

"No! Don't you dare! Tala I swear if you do I'll kill you!"

"Want me to do the honours?"

Tala smiled, "Please."

* * *

Kai glared at Tala as he yanked the handcuff that had him connected a hand rail that was located on the infirmaries wall. "I hate you." 

"I did it all out of love."

"I can assure you that there will be no 'love' for a _very_, **_very_** long time."

Tala moved a chair so that Kai could sit down, "Well, since you've already told me that today, I figured that I had nothing to lose."

"No, before was just going to annoying, now I'm going to make you wait until it's _painful_."

Tala shrugged, "I highly doubt that, you said that after the time I accidentally finished off the last of the chocolates Bryan got you for your birthday, and I was allowed back in bed after a week."

Kai glared at him, "It wasn't an accident! How can you accidentally eat something when you _deliberately_ picked the lock on suitcase where I had _hidden_ them! You practically tore my room apart looking for them! And I did not cave in! You **_jumped_** me!"

Tala sweatdropped, "I didn't jump you! I merely pinned you against the wall with a lot more enthusiasm than usual."

Kai snorted, "And I suppose there's a difference."

Tala looked indignant, "There certainly is!"

"Ahem," the nurse administering the injections stood behind Tala, "Shall we get on with this?"

"Yes." "No." Replied Tala and Kai at the same time.

The nurse rolled her eyes and rolled her tray of equipment towards Kai, "Try to relax."

Deciding that this was simply not something that could be done, Kai choose on to grab onto Tala's arm instead, "Can't we talk about this? Isn't there some sort of pill I can take instead? Do I _really_ need this?"

Tala gave Kai a look, "Do you want to get sick in the middle of the tournament?"

"No," replied Kai sulkily.

Tala patted Kai on the head affectionately, "Then I'll just wait for you over there."

Kai made a face but dropped Tala's arm, and murmured something.

Tala frowned, "What was that?"

"Can't you stay?" repeated Kai, his voice still quiet.

Tala blinked in surprise, "You want me to?"

Kai nodded slowly.

Tala's eyes went sparkly, "Aww! That's so sweet!" And Kai was promptly glomped.

Kai sweatdropped and tried to pull away from Tala's bear hug, "Actually on second thoughts………."

Tala sniffled dramatically and turned away, "Fine! I know when I'm not wanted!"

Kai watched his boyfriend's departure before focusing the nurse, or more importantly, the needle she had in her hand. "Is this necessary?"

The nurse gave Kai a very dark look which caused the dual haired blader to shrink in his seat.

Kai cringed as she wiped his arm with a cotton bud, and then clenched his eyes shut as she gave him the injection.

"There, it wasn't that bad," said the nurse as he proceeded to detach Kai from the wall.

Kai scowled as he held a tissue against his arm after the handcuffs had been removed, "It's not the pain that's the problem," he grumbled.

"Hmm? Then what is the problem?" asked the nurse absently as she tidied up her equipment.

Kai stood up, and the promptly fell back into his chair as his world began to spin, "The fact that I always faint afterwards," stated the young Hiwatari gruffly, and then proceeded to pass out.

The nurse blinked at the comatose boy and then shook her head, "Such a drama queen…….." she then turned and called over her shoulder, "Mr Ivanov! Would you please come and take Mr Hiwatari over to the recovery mat!"

* * *

Twenty minutes later found Kai sitting sulkily on what was known as the recover mat, surrounded by all the other children who hadn't reacted to their shot very well. 

He was by far the oldest resident of the old blue foam mat, something which only managed to wound his pride even more.

Tala smiled kindly at him (which only made Kai angrier), "It's not your fault, everyone reacts to thesethings differently."

Kai growled.

Those around him who hadn't had a miraculous recovery when Kai had first joined them (it really was amazing how someone could recuperate so rapidly when being faced with the prospect of sharing a _very _small space with a _very_ angry Kai) edged away nervously.

Tala however didn't seem at all concerned. "I love it when you sulk. It's absolutely adorable."

Kai didn't dignify him with a response.

"Can you stand up yet?"

"Hn."

"Has the room stopped spinning?"

"Hn."

"The nurse gave me a lollipop for you. She said sugar will help you feel better. It's red."

"Lollipops are for children."

Tala sighed, "If you say so-" he stopped as he noticed Kai's expression, and sighed again, "Do you want me to unwrap it for you?"

Kai nodded sulkily and took the sweet when it was offered to him.

They sat in silence for a few minutes and Tala watched Kai sucking on his sugary snack intently.

"You're still cut off," said Kai without looking at the red head, "I'm still mad at you for the handcuff thing. So don't bother giving me that look."

"Then stop licking it like that……." whined Tala.

"No."

Tala pouted sulkily for a few seconds before smirking, "You still can't walk without feeling dizzy?"

"No."

Tala nodded, "Good. Then that puts things in my favor."

Kai blinked, "Ur….. wha-Umf!"

"Mmm……"

"Tala! Get the hell off of me!"

"Hmmm………no."

"What about all the children in the room!"

Tala leaned down and rubbed his nose against Kai's, "As an incredibly gorgeous young man once said…………to hell with the children!"

"T-Tala!"

Fortunately for Kai's modesty, and all other occupants of the abbey's (bar Tala) mental health, the two Blitzkrieg boys were the only ones left in the room, let alone the mat.

Needless to say, Kai's threats of Tala's celibacy were completely ruined, which later resulted in the dual haired boys attempt to strangle Ian when the teasing about his willpower became too much.

Three days after Kai had been administered his injection, Tala realized that his handcuffs had gone missing, and upon inquiring, discovered that it was directly linked to thesudden mysteriousabsence of Spencer and Bryan.

He didn't ask for them to be returned.

Kai was more than happy with that decision.

* * *

End!

So...should I go bury myself alive and never attempt TalKa again?


End file.
